


Pink looks good on you

by teabrows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, just domestic things in the castle, mentions of Galra Keith, paladins on a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabrows/pseuds/teabrows
Summary: The paladins are having a short break. Keith has seemed to struggle with new found information about himself and Lance decided to do something nice. Keith decides to return the kindness but both mess up badly, though it doesn't seem to matter in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late secret valentine voltron gift for https://avatar-garnet.tumblr.com

**** The Royal castle of Altea was, just like any castle or at least like the ones on earth, large in its size and even seemed enormous at first glance. Consisting of enough rooms to shelter a whole army, it was almost wasteful to have solely seven people live inside. 

 

Of course there were areas left unexplored for the paladins and sometimes one of them would get lost but the longer they lived here, the smaller the palace became. Figuratively speaking of course. For example on days off it had been easier for the Green Paladin to hide in an empty room at first without anyone finding her, like she was doing today.

 

Pidge had planned on spending her day off alone with her technology. Hunk and her had been working on creating new outlets in the castle so she could finally hook her laptop onto the castle’s main frame. And okay these new outlets also conveniently fit on the old game console she bought a few planets over.

 

Anyway that is beside the point, she was currently hiding so she wouldn’t be disturbed by a certain someone who she was sure wouldn’t keep himself occupied alone for long. Either he somehow got himself in some trouble or get immensely bored and well cause trouble.

The Female paladin had just booted up her laptop for a test run when a muffled “Pidge!” came from the empty hallway on the other side of the walls. She scrunched up her nose in annoyance and then brought up a hand to readjust her glasses.

 

Lance always manages to find her, even that one time when she had hidden in the vent. She had asked him how and he had boasted proudly that he was good in hide and seek because he had younger siblings. Pidge would beg to differ. Her own older brother was downright terrible at it, especially the finding part. One time she had been waiting for three hours up in a tree only to come down herself when it was time for dinner. 

 

A lump formed in her throat at the thought of Matt. Her older brother had been missing for a long time now and she didn’t even know if he was still imprisoned by the Galra. She snapped out of her thoughts when a louder “PIDGE!” was practically screamed into her ear and her vision was blocked by some pink...fabric?

 

“Ugh Lance, what are you doing?” she asked, turning to look up at the older male who proceeded to wave, were those underwear? “Pidge! This is an emergency!” Lance yelled in distress. Pidge raised an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation. “I mean look at this!” he continued, nearly shoving said pair of boxers into her face.

 

“Ew, no! Lance!” she swatted at Lance’s hands, wanting the item to be removed from her vision. “No one wants to look at your underwear.” which was true and Pidge could only hope those were clean. The other paladin looked puzzled for a second and then understood the confusement. “Oh no, these aren’t mine. They’re Keith’s and that’s why I’m having a crisis over here.” he said pressing the matter.

 

“As if that is making it better. Anyway Lance get those out of my face.” she told him again, this time with a more serious that was saying she wasn’t up for Lance’s shenanigans. The older male sighed but did so, pulling his outstretched arm back and let his hand that was still holding the piece of fabric rest on his hip.

 

“Okay, but listen Pidge. I really need your help.” he stressed once again. “These were white and obviously they aren’t now. Keith is going to be mad.” 

 

Pidge looked up from her work to finally properly face him, but not without a deep sigh to make sure he knows he’s still disturbing her. “Fine. I’ll bite, what did you do exactly Lance?” This lifted up Lance’s spirits a little bit, having a friend to confide in.

He started explaining to her how he had wanted to do something nice for Keith. Especially since the red Paladin had found out not too long ago that he was partly Galra. Anyway so he had thought of something on the spot. While Keith was showering, he nicked his clothes and put them in the washing machine, or well the Althean equivalent of it with an unpronounceable name, which also possessed a drying program. That way when Keith finished his shower he would have freshly washed and warm clothes to put on.

“…But when I got them out, his underwear turned out like this.”  Lance finished his explanation and Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. “And you came to me because….?” Hoping he didn’t assume because she was a girl, she could fix this.

“Well, I already asked Hunk but turns out he doesn’t know the first thing about laundry and you’re good with machines. Can’t you undo this?” he pleaded to which she groaned. “You can’t just undo this, washing machines don’t work like that. Unless we have bleach, which I doubt, you can’t fix this.” Lance visibly deflated. “But for future reference, next time separate the laundry. Colour with colour and white only with white.” She stated matter of factly and pushed her glasses back in place on her nose.

“Alright...uh.. thanks. I didn’t know that. My mother never taught me.” Lance said in a softer voice. They all missed their families. While Pidge was determined to find her father and brother, Lance had a large family waiting for him back on earth. Out of all the paladins, he probably missed earth the most. 

 

Pidge placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look, just go and apologize to him.” And then with a playful grin she finished her sentence “Before he strangles you for stealing his clothes.” She couldn’t help but enjoy this situation a little now.

Lance’s face fell in realization he had left the rest of the clothes in the machine. “Quiznak, I didn’t return them yet. Do you think-“ but before he could finish his question, it was already answered by Keith marching into the room. “Lance! I know you did this, where are my….clothes?” He asked looking from Pidge to the taller male and to what he was holding in his hands.

“Okay, okay. I can explain. I washed them and-“ Keith who was standing in the room with only a towel wrapped around his hips, cut him off. “It’s fine, Lance just give them back.”

But Lance wouldn’t have that and stubbornly protested. “I’m sorry and here, I know. I’ll give you mine.” He said and out of panic he actually started unbuckle his belt.  Pidge screeched and quickly stopped him. “Give him his clothes back Lance!” she was trying to look anywhere but at Keith.

This made both Keith and Lance realize, the red paladin was very much naked besides the towel. Keith felt his face turn a shade of pink that matched his underwear. He quickly snatched the pair from Lance’s hand and hurried out the room leaving Lance silent.

“Do you think he’s mad at me?” he asked after a few moments of silence. “Get out Lance.” Pidge deadpanned and returned her attention to her project. Lance muttered something but left the room anyway. She could still hear him groaning in the hallway mumbling about why he was so stupid and Keith probably going to get back at him for it. 

  
  


********************************************************************************

 

Even though it had happened hours ago, Keith was still flustered about it. Not because he had barged into the room without wearing anything. Well maybe a little, but mostly due to what Lance had said. He had planned to storm right into the room when he had heard Lance’s voice, but instead lingered a little longer and eavesdropped on their conversation. 

 

Lance had wanted to do something nice for him. Keith, the one he butted heads most with and competed against. Sure, they got along and they worked good as a team, he just hadn’t expected it. Or rather he couldn’t even remember when someone had last done a random act of kindness for him.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Lance, he had seen him do nice things for his best friend Hunk before. This got him wondering if Lance considered him a friend. They all exactly weren’t paladins by choice, while they had to work closely together as a team, none of them were actually forced to be friends.

Keith himself didn’t exactly have a lot of friends back home on earth, so it got him thinking he’d like that. Having Lance as a friend. His thought process got cut off by a burning smell. His head snapped back to look over his shoulder, suddenly remembering what he had been doing.

He was in the middle in the process of making what were supposed to be pancakes.  Pancakes, being pretty much the only dish Keith could make from scratch. He wasn’t good at cooking, back on earth his meals consisted of that what could be heated up from a microwave pretty much. 

 

If he was so bad at it, why was he cooking now? Well after overhearing their conversation, Keith wanted to return the favor. Not knowing what Lance would like and with the limited resources he had, he settled on cooking something mostly everyone loved on earth. 

 

And it wasn’t that hard, or it shouldn’t have been, with Hunk’s recipe book he had made over the weeks they lived here. But somewhere around the mixing everything together part, Keith might have gone off the recipe a little bit. Okay, maybe more than a little.

 

The smell of burnt food had reeled a spectator in. “Oh no, where’s the fire?!” Hunk had bursted into the kitchen with fire extinguisher in tow. He was almost the only one that used the kitchen and going off the smell he automatically assumed something had caught on fire.

 

“There is no fire.” Keith said with a blank expression. He tried his best not to look embarrassed that he messed up so badly the Yellow paladin had come in for the rescue. “Oh...thank god.” Hunk lowered the extinguisher and let out a sigh in relief.

 

“Wait, Keith?! What are you doing here?” he blinked and then looked from the burnt plate of...whatever that was to Keith. “You’re...cooking?” in all this time on the kitchen he had never seen the red paladin attempt this once. 

 

“Looks that bad, huh?” Keith sighed and turned off the stove. “It could be edible, though?” he asked looking hopeful at the other male, who gave him a pained look. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. But if you’re hungry I can make something.” Hunk offered.

 

“Oh I’m not, I mean this...this is for Lance.” Hunk raised an eyebrow normally if the Cuban male was craving something the whole castle would know. “As a surprise.” Keith added and Hunk seemed even more lost at the moment. He expected more of an explanation and Keith delivered him the whole story.

 

“Let me get this straight, Lance wanted to do that but messed up and now you’re making pancakes for him to apologize and return the kindness but messed up too?” Hunk asked and the other nodded in confirmation. “Man you guys are weird.” Hunk shrugged but smiled at how awkward but sweet that was.

 


End file.
